As the core of a digital electronic system of large aircraft, flight management system (FMS) is able to organize, coordinate and integrate a plurality of airborne electromechanical systems. Typically, an airplane can perform an automatic navigation under the control of FMS and complete the flight course, from take-off to landing, with the best route and the most suitable flight profile and in a fuel-efficient way. Such being the case, pilots generally spend over one third of their training in mastering the use of FMS.
Due to much hands-on experience involved, FMS can only be applied probably based on a great deal of practice rather than class learning and manual reading; meanwhile, the expensive flight training device (FTD) and full flight simulator (FFS) limit their easy access to pilot training for flight systems. Accordingly, a less expensive and easy-to-use training aid in a flight training system is greatly required.
Aerosim Inc. develops a desk VSIM (Virtual Simulator), i.e. PC-Primus Epic™ system. VSIM adopts a real Primus Epic® FMS system developed by Honeywell and designs compatible display software. However, the more accurate result produced by real FMS increases a burden to computer in calculation and is not good for a wider application for such a train aid to devices with limited computing resources; also, it adds costs to the training.